This invention relates to a pocket size data storage apparatus with a tablet device for inputting image data, which is capable of storing information such as telephone numbers and schedule data including graphic data, and of displaying the information on a display section, if necessary.
There have been known pocket size data storage apparatuses, by which information such as telephone numbers, schedule data and memo data are separately stored based on each item, and if necessary, desired data is visualized on a display section. A typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542. In such electronic notebook apparatuses, a keyboard including alphabet keys and numerical keys is provided. For data entry, such keys are operated.
The conventional electronic notebook apparatus can store only a limited number of characters, but cannot store image data such as maps and drawings.